Franklin Down
by AndretheGreat10
Summary: Franklin and Lamar get in a shoot out and Franklin get s shot up pretty bad. Will he pull through? FIND OUT! GTA 5 Belongs to Rockstar all that stuff Not really a "gay" thing but more of a "Homeis 4 Life!" Thing


GTA 5: Homies 4 Life

South Central Los Santos, specifically an afternoon in Davis, was the sight of a barber shop were two best friends, Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis had just exited with fresh haircuts, Lamar with his small afro trimmed and shaped up, and Franklin with his cornrows braided back.

"A'ight thank you." Franklin said to the mature female barber who waved back to them.

The two began walking back the Davis's home.

The friends began looking on at their neighborhood, and Lamar, completely out of character asked his shorter friend, "Aye man, you think in 20 years or something this shit'll be… different?"

"Whatchu mean by different?" F questioned.

"Shit, I dunno, man, different like none of this 'Ballas and Families' bullshit different." Asked Lamar

"I dunno either homie, but shit, I hope it gets better." Frank replied

"Yeah me too."

Then the two noticed how the streets seemed too quiet, no one was out, neither gang members or civilians were outside.

"Shit, get down, cuz!" Lamar whispered loudly enough for Franklin to hear, the two ducked into an alley behind the barbershop, where they spotted a purple Oracle with blacked out windows, purple rims, and a custom purple license plate the said "BLAS4LFE"

"Shit man them Ball-Eaters out lookin' fo' niggas to drive-by on." Franklin whispered.

"Shit we best to haul it back to Forum, nigga befo' we get mowed down" Lamar replied.

"A'ight we 'bout half a mile before we home." Franklin said looking towards the direction of Forum Drive.

The two ran in that direction as the purple sedan made an opposite turn and kept the two out of its sight.

They sprinted across the street to another alleyway for cover and stopped.

They kept up this motion for about ten minutes snapping from alleyway to alleyway looking for cover.

As they made it back to a nearly empty Forum Drive, where the streets only occupants were stray dogs and trash cans, they heard an eerie engine rumbling behind them.

The purple Oracle was revving it's engine at the two Families members, and slowly but surely, the black tinted windows rolled down and AK's and mini Uzis appeared out of the window.

The car sped off from its original spot and began to fire upon the neighborhood.

Frank and Lamar dove out of the way before Franklin yelled out to the hood, "AMBUSH!"

Soon upwards of 15 green clad men appeared on the rooftop and began blasting the purple car with Uzis and AK's.

Gunshots riveted through the neighborhood, and soon more purple cars and Balla foot soldiers appeared and an all-out gun fight ensued.

"Shit man! I knew telling the OG Johnson brothers 'bout them scouts was a good idea" Lamar shouted over the gunfire.

"Yeah you got the answer for everything don't you!" Franklin retorted as he pulled out his Assault SMG and Lamar his Micro SMG and began firing.

"Blast on me then, bitches!" Franklin cried out.

"Do work on these Ball-Lickers!" Lamar also yelled.

Franklin continued shooting until he saw across the street a young thug who had taken a bullet to the stomach and was bleeding out.

"LD! Cover me, dog I'ma go and save the young'n over there!" F commanded.

"I got you dog!" Lamar agreed and began firing as Franklin made a run across the street and bullets riddled the air.

Franklin sprinted and grabbed the youth and pulled him into an alleyway and into his house for protection.

Franklin dropped him there knowing he could survive and take care of himself.

The challenge now was to get back across the street, only made more difficult be the fact the Ballas had brought in more AK soldiers.

Franklin took cover behind a dumpster and said only, "ah, fuck it!"

He sprinted across the street and saw Lamar giving him the "get over here!" hand motion.

As Franklin was about the middle of the street, Franklin felt the inevitable, a sharp pain, heat worse than boiling water in the left leg…twice.

One in his thigh, and the other in his shin.

As F groaned and began limping to at least dive to cover, he felt another one, this time right through his side, possibly nicking his intestine.

Franklin reached the sidewalk of cover but not before collapsing, right before Lamar's side, and blood filling in a pool around him quickly.

"Oh shit, Frank!" Lamar shouted.

As Franklin started to black out, not only from the three bullet wounds but from his head nearly bouncing off the concrete.

As Frank started to black out, he noticed that he was being dragged away from the gunfire.

He heard the opening and closing of two car doors and the screeching of what sounded to him in his fading state, like tires speeding off.

As the mysterious car sped, Franklin's eyes closed and feeling slowly left him.

**7 Hours later, Los Santos Central Medical Center**

Franklin awoke with numbness and ironically pain at the same time.

He was hooked to multiple machines monitoring his health, and as he sighed at his current condition, then looked over to his side, where a note, some money and his cellphone lay.

He reached with over and saw the note that said simply, "You wasn't dyin' on me today homie. –LD"

Franklin laughed slightly and grabbed the cash.

It was 5000 dollars for Franklin's visit, but he hoped it wasn't from Lamar's pocket, saving his life was enough.

Franklin simply sighed and looked out of the window of his bland room overlooking Davis as the sunset commenced and silhouetted the town as a he could say to himself was "What a day, man. What a day."

**2 Weeks Later, Davis**

Franklin was riding down near the Davis car wash at night when he heard sirens.

"Pull over to the side of the road, right now!"

Franklin sighed and pulled over, complying with the officer.

The policeman was a young rookie, about 4 years younger than Franklin, a white boy with blonde hair and slight freckles.

"Dude, do you have any idea how fast you were goin' back there, j-just get outta the car!" the novice officer said infuriated but unsteadily.

Franklin limped out of his Buffalo and stood against its hood, saying, "Look, I just got shot the fuck up, last thing I want is trouble." Keeping his cool.

The young officer began to check Franklin's car then said to Franklin, "Sir are you under the influence?"

"Of your stupid ass, yes," Frank smart mouthed, "but under drugs or alcohol, no."

"Are you getting smart with me sir?"

The cop asked a chuckling Franklin, and pulled out his pistol.

"Those don't scare me little boy."

"It doesn't now does it?" the cop eventually dug the barrel of the gun into Franklin's healing but still sore leg.

About block away, Lamar saw this harassment and hurried to the scene.

Franklin groaned slightly as the gun inched closer to his bullet wounds

"Aye, yo, we got a problem over here?" Lamar said out of nowhere, as he stepped to the cop threatening Franklin.

"Excuse me sir, this is police business, so why do't you…"

"Well it's my business now fool!" Lamar interrupted him as he lifted his shirt and reviled a pistol loaded and ready to fire.

The cop shook and then pointed his gun at Lamar's head.

"Sir, put the g-gun away, n-n-now!"

"And if I don't, whatchu gon' do lil nigga, straps don't scare me!" Lamar replied.

The officer cocked the hammer down on the pistol, until he heard the cocking of a seconded pistol.

He looked up at Lamar's face, then at the gun in his drawers, then back at Lamar, who simply shook his head, then he look to his side, to see the barrel of a Heavy Pistol pointed right in between his eyes.

The officer then put his gun back in his holster and walked back to his squad car, saying as he pulled off, "You gentlemen have a w-w-wonderful evening." And he sped off to continue his patrol.

"Since when did you have a beef against the law?" Franklin asked sarcastically.

"Shit man, I couldn't let them pigs fuck with my homeboy, you my Homie fo' Life," Lamar cleared his throat then said to his friend in the mocking, sing voice he had used on him earlier, "Nigga!"

**THE END**

**Hey guys, hoped you like this GTA 5 oneshot, I was kinda goin' for something with F getting hurt, but also a buddy comedy thing with two gang members, so I hope you like it, Read, Review, then go up to your friends and say, "nigga" in that Lamar voice… Peace Out, Girl Scouts**


End file.
